


Nonfic Raised On Olympus AU idea

by Rosaliathegreat (CavalryofWoah)



Series: Headcanons, nonfics, drabbles and plotbunnies by Lia [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalryofWoah/pseuds/Rosaliathegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, when the world was new, and the Gods held sway over the known lands, and their power and rule was far and wide, the great Oracle of Delphi gave a prophecy-the Gods would be united once more, in a time of great trouble, when history repeats itself, and the Titans came once more to take back what once was theirs. Their fate, and that of the world, would rest on the backs of three demigods above all, with six others at their sides, their loyal lieutenants. They would bring back the age of the Gods, and restore the power and the old ways to the New World. The Children of the Big Three. Take them to Olympus, the Oracle told the gathered Gods. Raise them there, as legends in their own right. Their powers, talents and strengths are many and varied, but their lives hang on fragile threads. If you do not do this, they will die before they complete their destiny, and the tapestry of Fate will unravel.<br/>Or in other words, a 'what would happen if Thalia, Nico, and Percy were raised on Olympus/with their godly parents nonfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonfic Raised On Olympus AU idea

Once upon a time, when the world was new, and the Gods held sway over the known lands, and their power and rule was far and wide, the great Oracle of Delphi gave a prophecy-the Gods would be united once more, in a time of great trouble, when history repeats itself, and the Titans came once more to take back what once was theirs. Their fate, and that of the world, would rest on the backs of three demigods above all, with six others at their sides, their loyal lieutenants. They would bring back the age of the Gods, and restore the power and the old ways to the New World. The Children of the Big Three. Take them to Olympus, the Oracle told the gathered Gods. Raise them there, as legends in their own right. Their powers, talents and strengths are many and varied, but their lives hang on fragile threads. If you do not do this, they will die before they complete their destiny, and the tapestry of Fate will unravel. The Titans will win, the world will end, Typhon will defeat the Gods, Kronos will destroy their seats of power, and the Western Civilization will crumble. Save them! the Oracle pleaded, SAVE THEM!

When the Gods asked how they would know which children, and when, she said simply 

The Daughter of Zeus, such pain, such pain! Her flaw is a weak resistance to power when offered, let her earn it and she will not be tempted. Her brother taken, her mother driven insane with lust for power, soon to be dead. The Lieutenant of the Hunt, the Princess of the Skies, Master of Air, save her from her death and rebirth, her with eyes of lightning!

The Son of Poseidon, such grief, such grief! His flaw is his loyalty, for his friends he would doom the world, or save it. He has seen so much Death, so much war, he knows his Fate. He has seen it, and he knows. Slayer of Titans, Defeater of Kronos, Prince of the Oceans, Master of Water, save him from his grave defeat, him with eyes of seas!

The Son of Hades, such loss, such loss! His flaw is holding a grudge, do not give him cause! A boy out of time, his sister gone, his mother killed for an Oath destined to by broken, killed by the King of the Gods! He hears death, ringing in his ears. Spirits bow down at the feet of the Ghost King, Prince of the Underworld, Master of Shadows, Ambassador of Pluto, save him from his fall to Tartarus, him with eyes of shadow! 

They will find each other, and on their skin you will see the Mark. The Mark of their Godly power, their destiny given form on their bodies, a tattoo that will channel their power, and connect them to each other for life. Beware their power, beware their fate!

So, it’s a few thousand years later, and let’s say Nico is only two or three when Zeus kills his mother, and Hades puts him in the Lotus Hotel. Fast forward again, only sixty years or so this time, and let’s say Jason was born when Thalia was two, so when he disappears she’s four, and she runs away, her mother dying in the car accident a few weeks later, while she lives on the streets, killing monsters with anything she can get her hands on for a a year or so. We’re just collapsing the time between events all around, so lets say Percy is around Thalia’s age, and at three years old, him and his mother are attacked by the Minotaur-his mother is taken by a golden light, but by Kronos, now, instead of Hades, and he wanders around for a few months on his own before finding Thalia, who has made her way to New York.

The Lotus Hotel’s power has faded on the di Angelo siblings over the years, their godly blood dimming the effects of the Lotus Eaters, and they escape, Bianca still twelve, but Nico only four, now. They come across the Hunter’s of Artemis, and the goddess offers to have Nico taken to Camp Half-Blood, where he’ll grow up in safety, she says, if Bianca joins the Hunt. Bianca joins, but on the way to taking Nico to Camp, they come across Luke and Annabeth in the middle of a fight with a bunch of monsters on Half-Blood Hill. It’s Bianca who makes the sacrifice, dying for her brother and people she’s never even met, and as she dies Artemis turns her into a tree, her heritage as a daughter of the Underworld turning her into a Black Poplar tree, instead of the intended Pine.

Nico disappears from Camp a week later, meeting up with Thalia and Percy in New York a few weeks later. They’re all found and taken in by the Gods a few weeks after that, Nico still four, Percy and Thalia six, and the symbols of their fathers appearing, tattooed, on their bodies, their eyes exact replicas of their father’s-which is very rare, since the children of the Big Three usually look like their mothers, but not these three.

Apollo proclaims them the children of the Ancient Prophecy, and they’re taken in and raised the remained of their lives on Olympus, and in their father’s Realms, though Thalia stays on Olympus, since her father does. Though still not happy, Persephone is won over by Nico’s innocence, and then dedication, his quick thinking and advanced learning curve, eventually teaching him about flowers, and nymphs, and spring, spending time with him in her Gardens in the winter and fall while Hades attends to those duties Nico wasn’t ready to learn, and visiting him sometimes up on Olympus during the spring and summer. Amphitrite gradually took Percy into her heart, accepting him as a part of her life, however temporary, teaching him about the ocean, and the peoples that dwelt within it, the currents and the tides, the legends and the histories, the differences between the many species of animals, and gods. Triton held him at arms length until, a few months after Percy first came, he woke up earlier than usual and swam around the Palace for awhile, coming to a stop outside Percy’s room, where the mini demigod was thrashing and crying in his sleep, reliving his mother’s ‘death’. Triton awkwardly comforted the child, who didn’t wake up, and then suddenly started talking and interacting with the confused Percy the next day. 

The three spent much time training, and learning about the world they had all been so unpleasantly thrust into, with weapons, survival techniques, their powers, speaking and reading Ancient Greek, and after Thalia’s insistence, Latin, the two demigod camps, history, as well as the normal school subjects for mortal children, regularly interacting with the Gods, major and minor, and learning strange skills and crafts from various Gods. At the age of twelve, against their fathers new-found protective instincts, they started going on quests, Thalia sometimes going on trips with Artemis and her Hunters, Nico visiting various Graveyards and places of power for death gods and their children, even interacting fairly regularly with Anubis, an Egyptian funeral god who looked like he could be Nico’s older brother, and Percy going to meetings and visits with water gods, all of them exploring the world and their father’s realms, battling monsters, gaining exceptional skills with their chosen weapons and their extremely strong powers until such time as they complete their parts in the Great Prophecy(prophecIES).


End file.
